Return
by Rilakkumahun
Summary: Ini bukan suatu hal yang benar-benar sulit untuk ditebak. Ini bahkan begitu mudah jika saja ia tidak menjadi begitu bodoh dan lugu. Mereka, berusaha membawanya kembali. / Ficlet / KaiHun Fanfiction / Sho-Ai / AU / Review?


_Just enjoy, and give me some respons ^^_

.

.

.

Terdiam, suara langkah yang tak menjauh namun juga tak mendekat mengisi penuh-penuh rongga telinganya. Bukan. Bukan langkah kaki yang sebenarnya. Hanya perumpamaan untuk suara hatinya yang memaksa untuk membuatnya mendekat namun ia enggan.

Ia tau, semestinya ia menjadi lebih sensitif. Ini bukan suatu hal yang benar-benar sulit untuk ditebak. Ini bahkan begitu mudah jika saja ia tidak menjadi begitu bodoh dan lugu. Melihat dari air wajah seorang temannya tadi harusnya ia bisa membacanya. Mereka, berusaha membawanya _kembali_.

.

.

Ia mengenalnya. Mengenal aroma yang selalu bersemayam dalam relungnya. Ia bahkan selalu berusaha mengingatnya dengan baik, meski pada kenyataannya _pun_ ia memang selalu mengingatnya dengan baik. Melindungi satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat tentang sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat rasa rindunya meluap, membuncah tak terkendali. Secarik kertas kecil yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terjatuh begitu saja. Meninggalkan bentuk abstrak begitu terhempas diatas lantai yang dingin.

Kedua matanya memanas ketika netra beningnya menangkap hal yang selalu ia _sukai_. Dalam jumlah banyak. Sangat banyak.

Merunduk, mengambil salah satu lilin dari sekian banyak yang terdapat disana. Lilin dengan ukuran sepanjang jari telunjuknya. Ia bahkan masih hafal kebiasaannya yang akan memotong lilin-lilin yang ia punya hingga hanya sepanjang jari telunjuknya. Tak bermakna khusus sebenarnya ia hanya takut jika lilin-lilin itu padam karena terlalu tinggi dan mudah tertiup angin. Selain hanya karena ia menyukainya.

"_Dia_ disini.." Lirihnya hampir tak bersuara.

.

.

Berdebar tak terkendali. Ruangan remang dengan cahaya hanya berasal dari ribuan lilin-lilin itu. Pepohonan diluar yang tertangkap retinanya. Melambai menari mengikuti alunan angin.

Hatinya berkata yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah berjalan lurus ke depan. Seperti apa yang menjadi jalurnya.

Kristal bening dari sudut matanya hampir saja menetes. Apa yang ada dalam pandangannya adalah hal yang selalu ia tunggu dalam tahun-tahun terberatnya. Selalu ia mimpikan dalam setiap tidurnya. Selalu menjadi alasan dibalik senyum pedihnya.

Surai gelap yang terjatuh tepat diatas kelopak matanya. Lelaki itu. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun darinya.

.

_'Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah satu hal kecilpun dalam diriku. Agar kau mudah mengenaliku saat aku kembali nanti'_

_._

Ia menepatinya. Benar-benar menepatinya.

Pemuda manis itu bergetar. Kehilangan hampir seluruh kosa katanya yang telah ia susun ketika mereka kembali bertemu. Ia terdiam membisu, hanya sorot dari kedua bola matanya yang mampu menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Kau kembali" Bisiknya lirih.

"Maafkan aku.."

Lelaki itu berujar pelan. Melangkah mendekati pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku!"

Ia tak tahan lagi. Benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak menjerit. Untuk tidak mencaci sosok yang saat ini mendekapnya. Seluruh tenaganya habis. Ia lelah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semuanya Sehunah.." lelaki itu kembali berujar. Dengan kalimat yang sama sejak pertama kali ia membuka bibirnya.

Sehun melemas. Membiarkan dirinya kembali terjatuh dalam hal yang sama. Meskipun ia berusaha mengubur kenangan itu. Namun tanpa ia sadari kenangan itulah yang selalu menariknya kembali.

"Ku kira kau tak akan pernah kembali lagi, Jongin. A-aku aku kira kau sudah benar-benar pergi melupakanku.." Sehun terisak. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Hampir tujuh tahun sudah berlalu sejak lelaki dihadapannya kini meninggalkannya tanpa satu patah katapun. Ia benci dicampakkan seharusnya kekasihnya tau itu.

"Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Sehuna. Itu janjiku sebagai seorang lelaki. Janjiku untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai.."

Sehun mengangguk perlahan. Berfikir untuk membalas dekapan Jongin. Meremas kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Ia sanggup bahkan untuk kembali terjatuh pada lubang yang selalu sama. Kim Jong In.

Jongin, lelaki itu selalu mampu membuat Sehun hanya akan memandangnya. Memusatkan dunianya hanya pada dirinya. Bahkan untuk seribu tahun lagi.

Jongin sadar sejauh apapun ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari Sehun. Pada akhirnya ia akan menoleh dan berlari kebelakang tepat dimana Sehun berdiri. Tak peduli selama apapun itu. Karena hanya Sehun, hanya pemuda manis itu yang benar-benar akan membuatnya kembali.

.

_"Aku ingin membawamu menemui kedua orang tuaku. Bolehkah?"_

.

.

.

.

**SELESAI**

_Oke lagi dan lagi ini hanya bentuk kecintaan gue sama kaihun. Kayanya gue bener-bener ganjen ye, apdet yang beginian melulu lebih pendek dari yg kemaren pula. Wkwk_

_Padahal satu tagihan belom sama sekali gue sentuh /bruakk_

_P.S : bayangin aja video__** A Thousand Years**__-nya __**Christina Perri **__yg dia diruangan lilin2 banyak itu. Gue ga pernah nonton twilight tapi jatuh cinta sama lagu A Thousand Years. Yess sip._

_Mind to review? Yeah yeah yeah?!_


End file.
